Petites Fics Diverses Sur l'Armée
by Princesse De La Flemme
Summary: Parlons de ceux qu'on ne voit pas beaucoup. Les ptits soldats de l'armée ! De Maria Ross à Breda en passant par Fuery ! Quelques petites fics sur leur vie au boulot. Anectodes plus ou moins amusantes.
1. Troc

Pour me détendre j'écris des petits trucs, sans fin, sans début. Je vous jure, ça me détend ! C'est quand je n'ai plus d'inspi pour mon autre fic (Nina) que viennent au monde ce surplus d'imagination !!! Allez, en esperant que ça vous plaise !

1er One Shot

Personages: Havoc, Breda

* * *

**1. Troc**

Il était six heures du matin. Ce cher Breda, surchargé de travail, avait dû arriver en avance ce matin là. Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de réunion et la trouva vide, ce qui n'était pas surprenant vu l'heure matinale. Il s'installa, et commença à remplir des papiers. Chose qu'il détestait faire. Après quelques minutes qui lui semblait une éternité, son fidèle compagnon se fit remarquer."Allons, tais-toi, j'ai du boulot moi"  
Mais le bruit ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Breda continua tout de même son travail, faisant du mieux qu'il pouvait la sourde oreille. Mais il était distrait, et par le bruit de son compagnon, et par ce qui l'attendait plus tard. Il essaya tout de même de se concentrer du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

Cela faisait trois heures maintenant. A neuf heure du matin, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit, et Jean Havoc entra, clope à la bouche et lunettes de soleil -Il paraît que ça plait aux minettes !- les bras chargés par un lourd paquet.  
- Havoooooooooooooooooooooc !!!! s'écria Breda, en fonçant à ses pieds.  
- Ouais, je sais, tiens, dit-il en tendant le paquet.  
- Merciiiiiiiiiiiii.  
Breda, larmoyant, prit le paquet, l'ouvrit et trouva une montagne de croissants. Son fidèle compagnon allait enfin être rassasié.  
Il sortit un magasine et le tendit à Havoc qui eut l'air enchanté.

C'était la Providence du matin. Vous pouvez appeller ça du troc, mais pour Havoc et Breda, c'était bien plus. C'était leur seul divertissement de la journée. regarder des magazines douteux et manger des croissants, en faisant tout ceci le plus vite possible, car si le Premier Lieutenant l'apprenait...


	2. Lunettes

2ème "minific".  
Personnage: Cain Fuery

* * *

2. Où sont passées mes lunettes ?

Fuery n'était pas d'humeur cet après midi. Toute la journée, il avait heurté des murs, il était rentré dans des gens. Enchainant excuses sur excuses, toute la sainte journée, il ne pensait qu'à une seule chose : retrouver Havoc.Le pauvre petit bout de soldat était comme une taupe dans le noir sans ses lunettes, mais Havoc avait eut la brillante idée de lui faire une blague. Il les lui avait piqué et s'était caché, quelque part au QG. Quelle bonne blague, malheureusement, Fuery ne trouvait pas ça drôle, mais alors pas drôle du tout.Alors qu'il arpentait les couloirs, il heurta à nouveau quelqu'un :  
- Excusez-moi... bredouilla le pauvre soldat, penaud.  
- Fuery ?  
Cette voix lui était familière.  
- Lieutenant Hawkeye ?  
- Que se passe-t'il ? Pourquoi n'avez vous pas vos lunettes ?  
- Et bien.  
Fuery hésitait. Si il ne retrouvait pas ses lunettes vite, il serait assommé avant la fin de la journée. Et si il dénonçait Havoc... Non, après tout, il le méritait bien.  
- Havoc a pensé drôle de cacher mes lunettes... Et sans elles je ne vois rien... Excusez moi encore ! s'exclama t'il en s'inclinant bien bas.  
- Allons allons... Je vais vous aider.  
- Mais le QG est vraiment grand.  
Fuery voyait flou, mais put deviner que le lieutenant avait sortit une arme. Il entendit un déclic puis:  
- Ca ne sera pas long, attendez ici. Et la prochaine fois, pensez à ramener une paire de rechange.  
Pauvre Havoc...

* * *

Voilà ce qui arrive quand j'arrête d'écrire ma fanfic Nina. Le surplus d'imagination qui ne sert à rien arrive ici ! lol - Commentaires SVP ! 


	3. Mystère de la vie

Bonjour tout le monde ! Merci d'abord à tout ceux qui ont commenté ces minifics, et ceux qui les ont lues.

Sachez que, comme tout le monde, je m'alimente aux reviews, et comme je suis gourmande, si j'en ai trop ça ne me dérange pas xD

Voilà donc la troisième minific, où comment torturer un pauvre perso sur les questions existencielles.

Personnage: Cain Fuery (ouiiii, je l'aaaaime xD), Maes Hughes (lui aussi !!!), Elysia.

* * *

3. Le mystère de la vie

- Bonjouuuuuuuuur tout le mooooonde ! Maes Hughes venait de pénetrer, tout sourire, dans la salle de réunion où se trouvaient Falman, Havoc, Breda et Fuery. Ils se regardèrent, chacun leur tour, semblant regretter le jour où ils étaient venus au monde. Ou peut-être le jour où Maes avait appris à se servir d'un appareil photo.  
- Maes..., commença prudement Havoc.  
- Je vous ai rammenné une surprise ! continua t'il, sans prêter plus d'attention à Havoc que s'il il avait été un vulgaie bougeoir.  
A cet instant s'avanca une toute petite chose, blonde, à couettes tenues par des chouchous à boules rouges, portant une petite robe rose à fleurs. Maes la prit dans ses bras, avec la bouille du papa poule, et déclara un bref "Aujourd'hui vous êtes ses baby sitters !!!" avant de reposer la fillette et de se carapater illico presto dans un nuage de fumée.  
- Booooon..., déclara Havoc.  
- Héhé ! C'est marrant ces machins là !  
Breda avait déjà "adopté" la chose. Elle dansait sur ses genoux. Soudain elle s'arrêta et regarda Fuery de ses petits yeux innocents.  
- Monsieur, comment tu t'appelles ?  
- Moi ? Euh... Cain.  
- Monsieur Cain, comment on fait les bébés ?  
En l'espace d'un instant, Fuery se retrouva seul dans la salle avec sur le dos une petite chose qui lui hurlait dans les oreilles de lui montrer "comment on fait les bébés sinon elle le dirait à son papa que monsieur Cain et ben il est méchant".  
Bonne chance Fuery...


	4. Vengeance

Bonjour ! Voilà, la suite de la minific "Où sont passée mes lunettes". Je me suis bien amusée !  
Allez, à la prochaine !

* * *

4. Vengeance

Havoc était le plus grand fumeur de tout le QG, personne n'en doutait. Sa devise était "Vivre pour Fumer, Fumer pour Vivre", même si plusieurs personnes lui avaient fait remarquer que fumer, ça ne faisait pas vivre, bien au contraire. Mais il faisait la sourde oreille. Il fumait, un point c'est tout. Mais aujourd'hui, malheur, Ô grand malheur, son briquet avait disparu. Havoc et son briquet, c'était comme le nesquick et la cuillère, sans lui, il n'arrivait à rien.Et même si cet homme était un peu simple d'esprit, il faisait un très bon travail, mais aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait rien accomplir. Il avait passé tout le QG au peingne fin, en long, en large et en travers, vérifié dans toutes les poches des poches de ses poches, jusqu'à aller demander au Premier Lieutenant de l'aider.  
- Cela ne pourra vous faire que du bien, déclara t'elle, avec une pointe de cruauté.  
Seul, abandonné, avec pour amie que la cigarette froide qu'il tenait entre ses dents qui claquaient. Il était déjà en manque. Desespéré, il frappa trois coups à la porte du bureau du colonel Mustang, et entra.

Fuery accompagné de Breda avaient posé leurs oreilles sur la porte de leur superieur, et écoutaient attentivement. Le petit brun sourit en montrant le briquet d'un air satisfait à son ami quand il entendit "Colonel, z'auriez pas du feu ?" vite suivi par une explosion.  
Havoc retint ce jour là que Cain Fuery était vraiment rancunier. Et il ne lui avait fallu que quelques brûlures superficielles au visage.


	5. Miniskirt

_Yéééé, 5eme ! Le plus amusant à imaginer je pense !_

_Personage: Maria Ross, Riza Hawkeye._

_Thème: Mini jupe._

* * *

5. Mini jupe

Et de douze... Treize. Quatorze. Merde, plus de balle. Recharge, et c'est parti pour un tour. Quinze, seize.

Maria Ross arpentait les couloirs en essayant de croiser le moins d'effectifs masculins possible. Elle n'était pas violente, mais ne supportait pas de voir tous ces regards indiscrets sur elle. Ou plutot sur ses jambes. Non de dieu ! Ce qu'elle ne donnerait pas pour retrouver son cher pantalon. Elle mourrait de froid dans cet acoutrement ! Et si on attaquait le QG ? Comment courir ? Il suffit d'un coup de vent et...

- Qui a laissé Mustang devenir Géneralissime, que je lui démonte sa face ! hurla t'elle.

Dix-sept, dix-huit.

- Ross ? Qu'est ce que...  
Riza Hawkeye regardait avec curiosité les impacts de balles sur les murs et le sol, puis les dix-huit hommes à terre, terrorifiés. Son regard se posa enfin sur l'arme de Maria.  
- Maria, il ne faut pas s'énerver pour si peu. Ils ne font que jeter un coup d'oeil.  
- Mais...  
PAM. dix-neuf.


End file.
